


Save the Last Dance For Me

by lazarus



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loses his ability to walk and Kon tries to make things a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic for my friend Wendy. She wanted an angst fic so I thought of this. It's a 'what if' scenario, where Tim loses his ability to walk like Babs did.

Kon sped through the hallways of the Tower until he reached the main room, where everybody stood gathered at the center. As soon as he arrived, it seemed like about a hundred faces had turned simultaneously to look at him, but they all carried the same expressions—the same solemn, regretful downcast that just confirmed everything Kon needed to know, and then some.

He spotted Nightwing and started for him. He ignored Bart’s attempts at trying to catch his attention, ignored Raven’s soulful, quiet stare and looked away when he saw Cassie’s tears spilling down her cheeks. He kept his eyes on Dick until the older man turned around, as if sensing that Kon was looking at him.

He didn’t look any better than everybody else. Maybe worse. Seeing Kon only made him look sadder, causing Kon’s stomach to coil unpleasantly. Dick was handsome, young and strong, but right now, he just looked tired—tired and sad and just beyond his years.

Kon swallowed. “Is it true?” he said, breaking through the silence that had lapse the moment he walked in. Dick didn’t reply. Instead he just nodded his head in confirmation, much to Kon’s dismay. Kon swallowed again. “W-Where is he then?”

“On the roof,” Dick said. “He said he wanted to be left alone while I make preparations with Barbara.”

Kon swiftly turned back around, making his way to the exit again. He heard Dick tell the others, “It’s okay. Let him” although there wasn’t anybody around who’d be able to stop him regardless.

He sped up the stairs until he was outside again, looking at the view of the bay and the moon and the stars reflected above the water. It was a calm, warm June night, but for the first time, Kon felt cold. Felt the bite of the wind against his impenetrable skin, making him shiver something unpleasant.

And there, sitting on the edge, all alone, was Tim. From where Kon stood, he didn’t look any different. Dark hair, wiry, compact form and the same old Robin uniform Kon was used to seeing everyday. Even the gauze bandages wrapped around his arms and his legs wasn’t an image Kon hadn’t seen before. The only thing new was the pair of crutches he had placed next to him.

If he had heard Kon come up and Kon knew Tim well enough to know that he had, he didn’t turn around to acknowledge him. For a moment, Kon hesitated on his approach.

He had come here to see Tim., to see how he was doing and to talk to him, but now that he was here, he didn’t know the first thing on what to say.

What on Earth _could_ he possibly say that will make the last 48 hours go away? What could he say to Tim that would make him feel _better_? Nothing seemed like it’d do. All Kon could think of were measly sorry’s and words of comfort that will probably mean nothing to Tim.

But, Kon thought, watching Tim from a distance, he had to say something. At least to remind Tim he wasn’t alone on this. That he had his family, he had the Titans—he had Kon, and that they’d always be there for Tim, no matter what.

Kon knew it wasn’t much to go by, but Tim had the tendency to brood and obsess over the past, most of the time over the parts involving himself, his performance and the mistakes he could have avoided. As a matter of fact, Kon was willing to bet Tim was doing so right this second; nitpicking over the details, over the alternatives he should have taken, over his decisions and why he was in this position to begin with. It was going to be difficult to pull Tim away from this habit for a long, long while, but Kon was more than willing to help him get out of it.

Kon squared his shoulders and took a step forward. He stopped again when he stood just behind Tim, waiting to see if Tim would turn around. When he didn’t, Kon sighed.

“May I sit down?” he asked.

Tim shrugged, and Kon took it as a sign of approval. He took the seat next to Tim, sitting close, but not so close in case Tim still wanted some space and just let the silence carry on between.

It wasn’t awkward or tense, but rather the kind of silence that usually lapsed between them when no words were necessary. They could sit here on the roof for hours, not saying anything, and Kon would feel like they just had a full conversation. That was just how it was like with Tim. Because Tim got everything Kon couldn’t say. He just knew and understood Kon, like Kon knew and understood him.

Tim finally broke the silence. “What do you want, Kon?”

“What?” said Kon, giving him a little smile. “I can’t come and sit up here with my best friend?”

“Kon,” said Tim, meaning he was trying to be serious.

Kon sighed again and leaned back against his hands, looking up at the night sky. “I just wanted to see if you’re okay,” he said quietly.

“I’m fine,” said Tim firmly, crossing his arms.

“You don’t need to lie, Tim,” said Kon.

“I’m not.”

“Tim…” said Kon, trying to get through to him. “We’re all just worried about you, okay?” He placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“And I said I’m fine, goddamnit!” Tim snapped, pushing his hand away. He tried to pick up his crutches and lift himself off the floor, but he could barely stand without falling over. Kon tried to help him, but all that did was make Tim angrier. He pushed Kon’s hands away and with a furious determination, willed himself to stand on both feet before crumbling to his knees. Despite his early protests, Kon caught Tim before he could fall and hurt himself.

Frustrated, Tim finally threw the crutches away, where they hit the ground with a solid ‘clank’. He was breathing hard and shaking from head to toe; he didn’t want to look at Kon or couldn’t seem to, but Kon knew when Tim was reaching his limits. He could only imagine how long he’d been holding this in, acting completely calm on the outside, while inside the storm continued to brew and grow until he could no longer contain it.

“It’s okay, Tim,” said Kon gently, pulling Tim to him. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“How is this alright, Kon?” said Tim, his voice low and trembling. “I can’t… I can’t…” he choked on his next words, “I can’t walk anymore, Kon!”

It was the first time Tim had ever spoken about his disability without making it sound factual. Like he was reciting a medical condition as opposed to something that was actually, truly, affecting him.

“That paralysis The Joker got into my system was left in my bloodstream for too long,” Tim went on bitterly, “and now… I’m… I’m…” He stared at his legs, which refused to budge no matter how much he willed it to. “I’m just like Babs. I can’t be out on the field anymore. I…” He sucked in a deep breath, “I can’t be a Titan anymore.”

“That’s not true,” said Kon firmly. “Look, Babs may be out for the count, but that doesn’t mean she still isn’t kicking back in her own way. I am pretty sure if she really wanted to, she could take anybody down without even busting a fingernail. And so can you, Tim.”

He placed his hands back on Tim’s shoulders and was relieved when Tim didn’t push him away again. He just seemed drained. Tired. And finally allowing himself to lean on Kon for help.

“It’s going to be tough and a lot of work,” said Kon, holding him close. “But I know you, Tim. You can do this. If there is anybody more stubborn than even Batman, it’s _you_.” He felt the rumble of Tim’s quiet laughter, making Kon smile. “And you won’t be alone. _I’ll_ always be here for you.”

He felt Tim snake his arms around his waist, his face buried into his chest. “I know you will, Kon,” he mumbled. “Thanks.”

They stayed that way for a long time, before Kon gave his arms a squeeze. “Hey, let’s get out of here,” he suggested as he lifted both him and Tim off the ground.

Tim blinked. “Where are we going?” he said, holding onto him.

“Up,” said Kon, grinning, before taking flight.

He hovered in mid-air the second they reached the clouds, where the moon was fuller and the stars brighter; the city below them looked small and bright, and from a distance they could see the Tower. At his side, he could see Tim’s whole face, his eyes staring out at the sky in a mixture of wonder and sadness. He was holding onto Kon in a rather frighteningly tight grip, but Kon didn’t mind. He glanced at Tim’s legs as the swayed in the air, still unable to move.

It gave Kon an idea. He wrapped Tim’s body with his TTK, making sure to have his complete weight before letting go. Tim’s following expression was priceless: he went from being completely calm to full on panic. On a normal day, Kon would have laughed, but right now Tim’s condition and facial horror were nothing to laugh about. Kon just gave him a reassuring smile and Tim was suspended in the air next to him, looking completely unsure and a little apprehensive without Kon there to support him.

Kon drifted towards him, gave Tim another warm smile before taking one of Tim’s hand, lifting it beside them, while his other hand slipped at his hip and pulled Tim closer to him.

Now Tim just looked surprised, but didn’t say anything as Kon started to twirl them in a slow circle, humming a song he didn’t quite know the lyrics to. He twirled Tim in the air several times, and this time, Tim didn’t look quite so scared anymore. He broke into a small smile and laughed as Kon gently pushed him to swirl on his own.

The sight of Tim, of his smile and his laughter, made Kon grin before pulling Tim back into his arms again, his cheek pressed against Tim’s head as he continued to move them around and around and around again.

“You’re _my_ Robin,” Kon said against his ear. “Always will be.”

Tim leaned into Kon as their dance slowly came to an end.

“And you’ll always be my Clone Boy.”


End file.
